Tifa
by Juneau
Summary: songfic of Kim by Eminem.. you can guess.. rated for violence/language


..I don't own the song, or Cloud, Tifa or Aeris. Lyrics are in between the '//'s.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud stalked back and forward through his front room. Why the hell wasn't she home? What right did she have ti stay out any later than he said she could? She'd been seeing another man, he *knew* she had! And she was probably with him right now, leaving Cloud alone at home with little Aeris. Well she would regret it.. ohyes, she would regret cheating on him.   
  
He turned abruptly and walked into the kitchen.. drawing out the largest knife he could find. Running it gently over his hand he decided it was sharp enough, and turned all of the lights off. He tiptoed up the stairs, walking into little Aeris's room. He looked at her over the side of her little bed.. she was so beautiful. She'd inherited her mothers looks, and her father loved her all the more for it.  
  
//Aww look at daddy's baby girl  
  
That's daddy baby  
  
Little sleepy head  
  
Yesterday I changed your diaper  
  
Wiped you and powdered you.  
  
How did you get so big?  
  
Can't believe it now your two  
  
Baby you're so precious  
  
Daddy's so proud of you//  
  
As he watched Aeris sleep, he heard the door bang, and all his previous anger returned violently.  
  
"Cloud hun, where are you?" Tifa called, taking off her coat.  
  
"Up here Teef, come up.." He replied, disguising his anger. Hiding the knife behind his back he walked into the hallway, and greeted his wife of three years with a smile. She walked into Aeris's room, and he followed.  
  
"Sorry I'm late.. the traffic was really bad." She explained.  
  
Cloud grimaced. Traffic, his ass. He walked towards the door and slowly shut it as Tifa looked in on Aeris and kissed her gently. While she wasn't looking, Cloud drew the knife out, and walked towards her slowly,so she wouldn't suspect anything. He came up behind her, and quick as a flash, placed the knife up against her throat.  
  
"Alright, now listen to me BITCH." He growled.. "Keep still.. //If you move again I'll beat the shit out of you"//  
  
Tifa tried to stay as calm as anyone could in that kind of situation. Attempting to slow her breathing, she placed her hands to the sides of her slowly ,trying to keep her balance. Cloud still held the knife up against her neck, and she didn't want to make any sudden movements.  
  
"Cloud.. please.. calm down.. if you want to talk..we could do it in the front room, away from Aeris.. please?" She pleaded gently. Cloud didn't reply, but instead grabbed her arms, and dragged her backwards. She attempted to walk backwards the way he was dragging her, but ended up falling over. He turned around annoyed, and picked her up violently. Walking down the stairs, he carried her into the front room, dumping her onto the sofa. Tifa had started crying by now, and Clouds expression frightened her more than ever. Never before had she thought he would *ever* harm her, she thought he loved her.. but now, she wasn't so sure.  
  
//"Quit crying bitch, why do you always make me shout at you?  
  
How could you?  
  
Just leave me and love him out the blue"//  
  
Tifa sniffed and shuddered. Cloud wasn't holding the knife to her throat anymore, but she felt as much in danger as she had before. She now knew why he was so angry.. how had he found out? It had only been a little fling.. had seemed like a good idea at the time.. but now it seemed it had been the worst mistake of her life. She launched into a new fit of tears, and huddled up into a little ball.  
  
//"Oh, what's a matter Tifa?  
  
Am I too loud for you?  
  
Too bad bitch, your gonna finally hear me out this time  
  
At first, I'm like all right  
  
You wanna throw me out? That's fine!  
  
But not for him to take my place, are you out you're mind?  
  
This couch, this TV, this whole house is mine!  
  
How could you let him sleep in our bed?"//  
  
Looking up slowly she wiped her face.   
  
"I didn't, Cloud, listen to me! I didn't.. he never slept in our bed! I only slept with him once.. Cloud.. I'm sorry.." she mumbled, crying the whole time. Cloud heard her, and just stared at her silently, his stoic expression not giving her any clue as to whether she was getting through to him or not.  
  
"And you expect me to believe you? You lied to me Tifa, you dumb bitch. Why would I believe anything you've said? You told me you loved me,was that a lie too? I bet your whole shittin life has been one giant lie? HASN'T IT?" He yelled violently, as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. //"Look at me Tifa.  
  
Look at your husband now!"//  
  
Tifa refused to look up, instead she closed her eyes, scrunched them together as tightly as she could. She couldn't believe this was happening, that Cloud ould ever be like this.  
  
//"I said look at him!  
  
He ain't so hot now is he?"//  
  
Tifa slowly opened her eyes, and looked up towards her husband. He was in a mad rage now.. only thesecond time she'd ever seen him like this.. and the first time had been just after Sephiroth had murdered Aeris.. sometimes she wished she'd beenthe one to die instead.. knew that deep down she was only second best to Cloud, he loved Aeris. But she'd married him, purely because she loved him. And sometimes she'd thought he loved her too.. but deep down in her heart,she knew that she'd really always known he never loved her really... she was just second choice.  
  
"Cloud.. //why are you doing this..//..please.. calm down.. I love you.." She stuttered.  
  
___"Shut the fuck up!"___ He yelled viciously,waving the knife at her face. Grabbing her shoulders again violently he dragged her up, lifting her over his shoulder. She kicked and fussed, yelling for him to put her down, but it seemed as if he were deaf.. he didn't react at all to her yells.  
  
//"Come on, we're going for a ride bitch.."// He mumbled, as if to himself. Tifa stopped kicking, tears streaming down her face. She knew she wouldn't be able to get through to him now, was truely scare, more than she'd ever been before.  
  
//"Well I can't just leave Aeris alone, what if she wakes up?"//  
  
Cloud snickered, as if what she'd said had been some award winning joke.  
  
"Oh.. don't worry... //we'll be right back...well... I will... you'll be in the trunk"// He giggled insanely as what he'd just said sunk in for Tifa. She suddenly went silent as she realised the horrifying truth.. he meant to kill her.. he was *going* to kill her.. she was so deeply shocked that she couldn't make a noise, or even move at all. He opened the passenger door of the car and shoved her in, grabbing a roll of tape that Tifa hadn't realised he had around his wrist. He taped her arms together in front of her securely, and did her seatbelt up. This move made Tifa laugh for some absurd reason.. he was going to kill her, and yet he put the seatbelt on. The seriousness of her situation sunk in to Tifa, and she began to giggle, and became out of control.   
  
Cloud clambered into the driver side of the car, and leant over Tifa and locked her door. He looked at her confused as she laughed..   
  
"Think its funny, do ya bitch?" He snarled, slapping her. She stopped giggling abruptly, shocked. Happy, he turned the key in the ignition, and they pulled out of the street. Tifa tried to think where he might be taking her too, but her mind came up a blank.   
  
//"You really fucked me Tifa, you really did a number on me. Never knew me cheating on you would come back to haunt me.. that was years ago, I thought we wiped the slate clean. That's fucked up!"// Cloud grumbled as he drove along. Tifa didn't say anything.. trying to figure the best way out of this situatuon that she'd got herself into. She was trying to get the tape off her writsts without Cloud realising.. luckily for her he was very absorbed in driving.  
  
"Cloud," she whispered..//"I love you.."//  
  
He didn't reply, she didn't even know if he had heard her.  
  
"Cloud," She repeated, this time a little louder. //"I love you.."// She reached out to touch his arm as best she could, her arms still taped together.  
  
//"Get the fuck away from me, don't touch me! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU... OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU.."// He yelled and sobbed at the same time.She immediately withdrew her arm.. keeping an eye on him in case he lost control of the wheel. He seemed to be going insane now.. tears streaming out of his eyes, yet still he looked so angry.  
  
Suddenly the car stopped and Tifa looked around to see where she was. 'Of course' she thought, 'he'd bring me here. I should have guessed'. Cloud had drove her to Blck Cliff.. nicknamed so because of the number of suicides it attracted each year. It was just outside of Kalm, where Tifa and Cloud lived.. and Tifa panicked seriosuly now.. realising that Cloud did actually intend on killing her.  
  
//"Come on get out"// He grumbled.  
  
//"I can't.. I'm scared"  
  
"I said get out bitch!"  
  
"Please don't do this baby, please... I love you, look we can just take Aeris and leave"// Tifa sobbed.  
  
//"Fuck you, you did this to us, you did it, it's your fault."// He yelled. He grabbed her feet and taped them together just like her wrists. Grabbing her wrists he pulled her out of the car. He'd parked a little away from the edge of the cliff, so he dragged her towards the edge. Unknown to her, he still had the knife on him. More tears flooded Tifas eyes as she was pulled closer and closer to her death.  
  
"Cloud! Listen to me! CLOUD! I LOVE YOU!" She screamed. He seemed to be ignoring her again, or couldn't hear her. He just carried on dragging her, closer and closer to the edge.   
  
Before she knew it, she was on her feet, looking overthe edge. It was a couple of hundred foot high.. a definite that she'd die if she fell off. She muttered a prayer under her breath.. cherishing what she thought were her final moments. She turned her head around, expecting to see Cloud behind her, but he was nowhere to be seen. Sighing heavily she clambered down onto her knees and attempted to crawl away from the edge as fast as she could. Unbeknwonst to her, Cloud had been standing near the whole time.. preparing for what he was about to do. Padding towards her silently, he leant over her and before she'd had a chance to react he had slit her throat in one smooth movement. All that was left now was to wait for her to die. Tifa gagged.. unable to breath, and tears once again flooded Clouds face.  
  
"I loved you Tifa.." he said clearly.. just as she died. He walked towards her body stoically, and felt her pulse. Nothing. Lifting up her body gently, he carried her to the car and dropped her in the trunk. He dropped the knife in too, and shut the boot violently. He walked back to the drivers seat, and turned the key in the ignition.. and drove off slowly. 


End file.
